It's a Mad World
by igobumpinthedark
Summary: Alice had decided to stay in Underland, much to the delight of the Mad Hatter. Befriending the maddest of the mad will take her down an unexpected, dangerous, and enlightning path, that may or may not have a light at the end. Tim Burton's
1. Chapter 1

Alice regarded the Hatter with a speculative look. Stay? Stay here in Underland, forever? She'd never have to face Hamish again and that was always a plus. Besides, Underland was so…wonderful. Honestly, what harm was there in staying? A bit longer at least.

She clicked the vial of Jabberwocky blood closed and slipped it beneath her armor and into her pocket. The Mad Hatter's eyes lit up and he did a quick Fudderwupp dance, grabbing Alice's hands and dragging her along to it. Alice laughed gleefully, throwing her head back and shaking with pure, unadulterated joy. Of course she would stay.

There was a feast that evening, a vegetarian feast - mind you, at the White Castle in celebration of the Red Queen's defeat. Alice was, of course, the guest of honor, sitting at the head of the long table with the Queen at her right and the Hatter at her left.

"What in the bloody," the Hatter mumbled, poking a pile of green glop around his plate. Alice giggled and shushed him.

"I declare, My Queen, some bacon would do you good!" he cried, unheeding of Alice's warning.

The Queen waved her arm dismissively. "It is against my oath," she murmured demurely.

The Hatter snorted, earning a sharp jab from Alice, and resulting in a stream of expletives to burst from his lips. He clapped his hand over his mouth and giggled deliriously. Alice sighed, loudly.

"Will you behave yourself?" she whispered sharply.

"I can't! I simply cannot! I'm ever so pleased! The big headed Queen is gone, and my friend is staying - I simply cannot control myself, and do not ask me to do so!" he fired off happily.

When the dinner had ended, they were all shown to their rooms - there were more than enough to go around in the castle - and Alice found herself placed across the hall from the Hatter.

"My friend," she said, leaning against her door. "What is your name? I can't go around calling you Hatter forever!"

The Mad Hatter paused and tilted his head to the side, thinking. "My most treasured friend," he said finally. "It has been so long that I have been called Mad Hatter, that I have forgotten my given name…how peculiar. I suppose then, you may call me whatever you wish." He concluded with a deep bow.

Alice laughed and shook her head, pushing off her door and walking toward him. She placed her hand gently against his cheek and sighed. "My dear, sweet, silly, _mad_ friend, whatever will I do with you? Think on it for awhile, and when you've come to some sort of conclusion - do tell me. Until then, I shall refer you to as my friend."

With that Alice leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to his cheek, caressed his face with her fingertips, turned, and entered her rooms.

She left the dazed Hatter in the hall, his fingers pressed against the flesh of his cheek she'd kissed, and a speculative look on his usually mad face.


	2. Chapter 2

*~*Author's Note: Holy. Crap. I posted just 200 + odd words last night - late last night - and I woke to 187 messages in my inbox. You guys love me *tears up*, You really do! LOL. Seriously, thanks guys. Ask and ye shall recieve. Any who, here's the next installment. The Map I drew of Underland; you'll need it, is located in my profile. Don't mock my non-existant artistic skills *~*

Alice's rooms were, well, white. Honestly now, what did you expect? Why couldn't there be color, she wondered aloud, as she crawled into the massive bed beneath the crisp sheets. A lovely yellow, she thought, would spruce the place up just right. Or perhaps a pretty cornflower blue, indigo, or cotton candy pink. Oh perhaps, her tired mind murmured, a startlingly bright green - a green that was becoming more and more ingrained in her heart each day.

Alice woke groggy and oh-so-very sore. Apparently tangling with an enraged Jabberwocky was not good for your muscles. With a sigh (and a few muttered curses) Alice slid out of bed and made her way delicately into the attached bath. There was nothing, in her opinion, that a hot bath couldn't cure. After a good long soak, she ventured out of her rooms, intending to poke around the castle a bit. That was of course, after she dashed down to the kitchen for something to take the pang from her belly.

There, she found the March Hare, battier, and in a more foul mood, than ever. He was hopping around erratically, muttering under his breath and occasionally tossing a plate or cup to the floor and giggling manically when it shattered. Alice ducked an incoming saucer, before grabbing the Hare - gently - by the shoulders.

"Coddy-whackin-bogut-jabbin-jabberwocky- Alice!" He muttered, stopping abruptly when he recognized her.

"Hare!" Alice said firmly. "Calm down, my friend; you'll hurt yourself."

He immediately stopped his squirming, with great effort, and Alice released him, scooping up a scone from the low table beside her, and backing away in a hasty retreat. She gave a half-hearted wave before hurrying from the room. She heard a dish shatter and she sighed, shaking her head as she walked on.

She left the castle and began to wander aimlessly through the gardens, nibbling on her scone as an after thought. She'd made the decision to stay in Underland - at least for the time being - and she wondered just exactly what she was going to do here. Was it like her homeland? Would she need a job, or a house, or the like? Did people marry here? And where, exactly, was here? And while we're on the topic of questions, what of, then, the Mad Hatter? Was he mad, or was he, perhaps, simply eccentric? Alice paused to lean in and sniff at an exquisite white rose. She was appalled to find that it had no scent. A rose with no scent! What good was a rose with no sweet scent? None at all!

That got Alice thinking about the White Queen. So regal, so poised, so calm, so...fake? There had to be more to her, Alice thought harshly. No one could possibly be that benign. We all possess dark sides, she thought, and perhaps the Queen is trying - too hard - to hide hers away. Oh she was kind, absolutely, and Alice called her an ally without hesitation, but, still, there was something just so slightly off about her if you thought about it.

Alice plopped herself gracelessly onto a (white) bench. She couldn't stay here at the castle, she though glumly; she'd go mad for the lack of color. Wonderland, or Underland - whatever the bloody hell it was called - was full of color, and excitement, and adventure, and Alice was dying for a bit of it. It was then that her musing were presently interrupted.

"A farkle for your thoughts?" Hatter asked quietly, settling down beside Alice.

"What's a farkle?" Alice asked, smiling.

"I haven't the foggiest," the Hatter replied with a grin.

Alice laughed. "Oh, Hatter," she began, sliding closer and dropping her head onto his shoulder. "I've got to get away from this castle - I miss colors. And I want to see all of Underland. How large is it?"

The Hatter thought a moment before answering. "You know, I'm not quite sure. I don't think anyone is. I suppose it would go on forever - as far as you can imagine. No one's ever mapped it exactly."

Alice considered this. "Well is any of it mapped?"

"Of course. There's Sutter, Sieve, Sieth, Southdom, Suda, Sum, Soup," he ticked off slowly.

"Soup?" interrupted Alice.

"Soup." the Hatter repeated matter-of-factly. "Those are the area's of the South. Then Neighby, Norton, Neive, Naught, Norse, and Niddleby in the North. Whampton, Wave, Withel, Warton, Wieve, and Widdledom in the West. And Ere, Evan, Eist, and Eveshire in the East."

Alice regarded him speculatively. "And where, exactly, are we?"

"At the White Castle," he said slowly.

Alice laughed. "On the map, silly, where is the White Castle located?"

"Oh," the Hatter laughed. "We're slightly South of Niddleby, the most Southern of the Northern towns."

"I see, and where are you from, Hatter?" Alice asked.

The Hatter was quiet a moment. "Eist, I think, though I can't be sure anymore."

"Then we go to Eist!" Alice cried excitedly.

The Hatter frowned, his eyes flashing to orange. "You want to go back to where I came from?"

"Indeed! What a grand adventure it will be!" Alice cried, clapping her hands together animatedly. "How else will we recover your true name, besides?"

The Hatter pursed his lips, his eyes fading to a brilliant yellow. "But, I dare say, my friend, I must have left my home with good reason!"

"Perhaps," Alice allowed, patting his knee affectionately. "But you won't know until you've found out!"

The Hatter considered her riddle for a moment, before breaking into a great smile, his eyes back to their usual shocking green. "Of course, you're right, Dear Alice. We shall make the trip, and what a trip it shall be! When shall we set off?"

"Immediately." Alice said happily, rising to her feet.

"This instant!" agreed the Hatter, hopping lithely foot to foot.

Alice giggled. "Let us first pack provisions, though."

The Hatter stopped jumping, smoothing his face out in mock seriousness. "Yes, of course, provisions." He agreed, offering his arm to Alice.

She wound her arm through his and allowed him to lead her back to the castle where they made ready for their great adventure.

Not much later, Alice and the Hatter were packed to go. They'd received both the Queen's blessing and two of her best horses for their journey. The March Hare, after the Hatter calmed him a bit, packed some rations for their adventure - some root vegetables and, unknown to the Queen, some dried meats.

Bayard had agreed to accompany them as far as the Mumput River, where they would cross and head due south to Ere, before heading east across the Drumdard Swamps and into Eist. Alice was giddy with excitement; the Hatter was more reserved that usual. They mounted their respective horses and with a regal wave from the Queen, they set off.

They rode for hours, Alice staring in wonder at the odd sort of plants and animals they crossed paths with along the way. There were flowers of every color, and a few in colors she had no name for. There were beasts large and small - though they weren't beasts - she supposed- if they could carry on a conversation with her, were they? She marveled at the lushness of this place, quite pleased she'd decided to stay on. For now, anyway.

The Hatter remained quite silent for the most part, speaking only when spoken to, and even then, vaguely. Alice would exclaim over this or that and he would answer with a quiet; "Hmm, what? Oh, yes...quite lovely." Alice and Bayard exchanged many a worried glances.

Upon reaching a clearing of breathtaking beauty along the bank of a small stream, Alice decided that they may as well rest for the night. Bayard moved to drink the sparkling water while Alice led the horses to drink as well before tying them to a low branch. Hatter sat down in the center of the clearing.

"Hatter," Alice said softly, coming to him and sitting down beside him. "You've been so quiet; whatever is the matter?"

Hatter looked over at her and smiled softly. "Nothing, my good friend, I've just been trying to remember."

"Oh," Alice said thoughtfully. "And what, if anything, have you recalled?" she asked, turning and stretching out, laying her head in his lap.

The Hatter looked down at her with half closed eyes and brushed a whisp of hair from her face. "I remember bits and pieces," he said. "These lands seem very familiar to me. This clearing, especially."

"It's a lovely place," she murmured.

"Indeed, the loveliest," he agreed, gazing at her face.

They were silent a long while; Bayard, curled beside Alice, began to snore. That prompted Alice and the Hatter to rise and gather their sleeping rolls, and they spread them out beside each other, leaving Bayard between them.

"Goodnight, my sweetest friend," Alice called softly across the snoring mound of fur.

"Goodnight, sweet Alice." The Hatter replied.

And for a long time they both laid awake silently, listening to the babbling of the brook and the heavy breath of Bayard. Neither could sleep easily that night, knowing the other was just an arm's reach - and a pile of fur - away.

The first light of morning brought about a very discombobulated Hatter. It wasn't just waking up in a strange place, on the ground, next to a mountain of snoring fur, but the fact that at this very moment Alice was bathing in the stream. The two horses held a sheet gingerly between their teeth to conceal Alice's nakedness, but the way the light played behind, lit her form into a clear shadow on the cloth. A very clear shadow. Hatter swallowed loudly and forced his gaze away, peeking, then finally flipping onto his stomach and burying his face in the pillow. He would not peep.

Bayard woke just then, took in the site of Alice, the position of the Hatter and snorted quietly. The Hatter cautiously peeked up at the hound.

"Pretty little thing, ain't she?" Bayard murmured quietly.

The Hatter narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said pointedly before stuffing his face back into the pillows. He only agreed to raise his head again when Alice came over to touch his shoulder and call his name softly.

"Are you proper?" he asked, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Alice laughed. "That depends on your definition of proper," she said. "By my mother's standards - definitely not. By mine, absolutely."

The Hatter raised his head slowly. Alice was dressed in a pair of short pants and a man's button down shirt, un-tucked, which touched her knees. Her golden curls fell wildly, damp, around her face and her skin glowed radiantly in

the early morning sun. "Oh..." he laughed. "Oh, my. No, my dear, you're absolutely not proper at all. I love it!"

Alice's face flushed with pleasure at the compliment and she stood tall, preening for the Hatter's laughter.

After a breakfast of crusty bread, and fresh stream caught fish the party was on their way again. They went along that way for six days and five nights before reaching Mumput River. Sometimes the Hatter would be animated, peppering Alice with riddles, poems, and nonsensical musings, and at times he seemed withdrawn, contemplative, and moody. His eyes often changed with his moods, as did, Alice swore, the shade of his hair. She did her best to keep the banter lighthearted, and often succeeded in pulling the Hatter out of his dismal moods.

After six long days of travel, the small group reached the banks of Mumput and Bayard and the horses prepared to return to the white castle. The swamps of Dumdard were dangerous lands and the horses had no intentions of trying to navigate through the treacherous murky pools. Exchanging good byes and good lucks, Alice dropped to her knees and threw her arms about Bayard, nuzzling into his neck.

"Thank you, for everything." she whispered into his fur.

He gave a happy yelp and licked her clear from jaw to forehead. Giggling, Alice stood at her Hatter's side and watched the three animals disappear back the way they'd come.

"And so the Adventure begins!" Alice crowed excitedly, twining her hand with his, and peering across the river into the foggy swamp.

Hatter glanced down at their twined hands and a corner of his lips lifted in a ghost of a smile. "So it would seem," he murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

***~* Author's Note: It'ssssssssssssss midterm week. Expect a similar length of absense from me. *~***

The southerly trip toward Ere was quite pleasant, Alice thought. Without their other traveling companions the Hatter had become more animated and jabbered away to her constantly. Whether or not his ramblings made sense didn't matter to Alice, she was just happy to have her mad friend back in good form.

Presently, the Hatter was singing some whimsical song about Frolluphomps (don't ask me, I haven't the foggiest what he was on about) and Alice was dancing merrily around him. She tripped over an exposed root and fell, hard, onto her hands and knees; slicing into her knee fairly deeply.

"Oh balls!" Alice cried, rolling onto her back and tucking her knee to her chest.

The Hatter fell to his knees beside her. "Are you hurt, Alice? Are you alright? Can I help?"

"I've cut my bloody knee," she cried, pain clearly written on her face.

"Bloody indeed," the Hatter mumbled, prying her hands away to get a better look. He cringed and his eyes flashed teal while his face turned slightly green. He reached up to his hat and drew down the length of silk he kept tied there. He wound it round her wounded knee several times and tied it tightly in the back.

"There," he said, surveying his handiwork. "How does that feel?"

Alice flexed her knee lightly a few times. "Better," she allowed before scrambling to her feet and putting weight on it gingerly. She limped a few paces then looked over her should to the Hatter. "Would you help me?" she asked.

The Hatter jumped and scurried forward. Alice reached out to him and he hesitated briefly before wrapping an arm around her waist to help support her weight. Alice draped her arm over his shoulder and they walked on a short while in silence. There was a great clap of thunder and Alice jumped.

"It rains in Wonderland," she said absently.

The Hatter looked at her with his eyebrows drawn together as if she were the mad one. "Of course it rains, Alice,"

He led her to a magnificent tree and helped her to sit down at its base before shimmying off his pack and beginning to root around inside. He came out with a small vial Alice immediately recognized as the shrinking potion, and a cake of the growing sort. He then removed his hat, placed the cake on the ground and the hat over top. He draped a small bit a cloth over the hat. Alice looked at him curiously.

"Our room and board for the night. To keep dry,"

"Oh!" Alice laughed. "How thoughtful."

The Hatter winked and took a heavy swig of the potion, shrinking away before Alice's eyes. Alice followed suit. They were just scrambling under the brim when the downpour came.

"Wonderful timing," Alice commented, raising her eyes to the top of the hat where the pitter patter of raindrops sounded like gunshots.

"Indeed," the Hatter agreed, dropping to the ground and tucking his arms behind his head.

Alice sat down beside him. "Tell me something about yourself that you remember, Hatter."

He shifted his eyes to her face and Alice watched them dull to ordinary eye green.

"How do you do that?" she asked in wonder, touching the corner of his eye fleetingly.

"Do what?" he asked, his eyes changing to a dark blue.

"Change the color of your eyes,"

"I do?"

Alice smiled. "Of course you do, my friend."

He looked away. "I didn't know I did. Does it frighten you?"

Alice reached out to gently turn his face back toward her. "On the contrary, I think it's beautiful."

They stared at each other for a moment, his eyes slowly going back to his usual green.

Alice smiled. "You really are quite beautiful, my friend."

The Hatter smirked. "Said the swan to the toad,"

Alice laughed, stretched out beside him, and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and traced light patterns on her upper arm.

"Do you really think that?" she asked softly in the darkness.

"Think what Alice?"

"That I'm beautiful?"

The Hatter laughed quietly and Alice thought it echoed in the cavernous top hat. "You are exquisite, Alice, come now, you know that." His hand stilled on her arm.

"But there must be such extraordinarily beautiful women in a place such as Underland. I'm so ordinary." She pressed, tilting her head up in the direction of his face.

He was silent for a moment. "There are oddly beautiful women in Underland, Alice, yes, you're right. But not one of them holds a candle to you, I assure you. You are no ordinary girl, Alice. You are exceptional. Your wonder at such ordinary things here, your joy, your kindness – these are the things that multiply your physical beauty."

Alice was silent.

The Hatter laughed manically, shortly. "Have I offended you?"

"On the contrary," Alice sniffed. "You've warmed my heart."

"Are you crying, Alice?" he whispered.

"I'm not sad, Hatter," she murmured, reaching out tentatively to touch his face. She groped gently in the darkness across the planes and curves.

"What are you looking for?" he asked, his voice distorted by her fingers on his lips.

"These," she whispered, leaning in a pressing a kiss to his lips.

He was shocked, of that no doubt, but thrilled. Alice's lips were soft and warm against his own, though he could almost taste the uncertainty she felt. He wondered briefly if it was uncertainty is kissing him or in possible rejection. He dropped his hand to her waist and sighed softly in contentment against her lips.

The kiss was soft and very sweet, and when Alice pulled away the Hatter smiled.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Did I offend you?" she squeaked.

He chuckled. "On the contrary,"

Alice laughed and snuggled back down against him. They lay together for a very long time in silence, sleep tugging gently at both of them.

"Hatter?" Alice asked sleepily some time later.

"Hmmm, Alice?" he barely whispered.

"Lately, you haven't seemed…so mad."

He thought drowsily about that for a moment. "When I'm with you, Alice, I don't _feel_ so mad." He answered finally.

Alice smiled into the darkness, snuggled tighter against his side, and fell asleep.

They reached Ere the following afternoon. It was a quaint town, with small rustic buildings set into a small valley between the rolling hills. They went immediately to the small tavern at the center of the village. The Hatter ordered two ales, dumping a few of the coins the Queen had given them on the bar, and sliding one to Alice. The barkeep took the money and eyed the Hatter warily. The Hatter shot his eyes around erratically to avoid looking at the barkeep; they paraded through the full spectrum of colors. He drummed his fingers manically against the surface until Alice was sure they'd go straight through.

"Hatter!" she cried.

He froze, took a deep breath and held it. "I'm alright," he eeked out before releasing the air from his lungs. "Sorry,"

"What's his issue?" the grimy barkeep grumbled, keeping an eye on the uptight Hatter.

Alice laughed nervously. "He's a bit mad, is all." She giggled and looked away.

"I say," the Hatter said, too loudly with forced bravado. "is there a town elder we could procure a word with, my good man?"

The barkeep narrowed his eyes. "You'd be wantin' old man Fwamp."

The Hatter pursed his lips and nodded animatedly. Alice laughed nervously. "I see, I see, yes, and where would I locate him?"

The keep narrowed his eyes further. "Straight out and the last cottage on the outskirt."

"Mhmm," the Hatter nodded vigorously, tossed another couple of coins down, grabbed Alice's hand, and dragged her, tittering, from the tavern.

They walked quickly down the lane, away from the town, toward old Fwamp's house. Alice allowed herself to be dragged along, right to the front door of a small ramshackle cottage where the Hatter knocked loudly. A _very_ old man threw open the door, took one look at the Hatter and swore. Loudly.

"If it ain't a god damn Hightopp!" he snapped. "What the hell do you want?"

The Hatter's face went blank.

"I'm sorry, sir," Alice said quickly, casting a worried glace at the Hatter's expression. "But what did you call him?"

The man looked at her like she had three heads. "Hightopp!" He snapped again. "That's what he is, ain't he? I'd know one of those crazy loons anywhere." The old man's face softened slightly as he gazed at Alice. "But you," he said. "You, I can't place. Where do you hail from?"

"I'm not from Underland," she said absently, staring at the Hatter and shaking him gently.

The old man smiled. "I knew it!" he boomed. "I'd have known ya if you were. What can I do ya for?" he asked in considerably higher spirits.

Alice was weaving the palm of her hand in front of the Hatter's face. "Oh, um, we're looking for information about his history. Can you help us?" she said distractedly.

"Information on those looney Hightopp's? Surely I've got it around here somewhere. Come on in,"

Old man Fwamp led Alice, and a rather robotically moving Hatter, into a small sitting room and motioned for them to sit. Fwamp continued on into the next room. Alice pushed the Hatter into a chair and stood before him.

"Hatter!' she whispered firmly.

Nothing.

"Hatter!" she said louder.

Nothing.

She slapped his cheek and his eyes focused. "What? Er, sorry."

Fwamp came scuffling back into the room holding a large book which he dropped onto the table before them with an echoing thump that cause both the Hatter and Alice to jump.

"Returned to the land of the living, have you?" Fwamp snapped, eyeing the Hatter.

Hatter tittered madly before stopping himself at Alice's gentle pinch.

Fwamp shook his head and opened the old book to a book-marked page. There was a large, elaborate drawing of a family tree spread across both pages. Alice dropped to her knees and began to examine it immediately.

"You think he's a Hightopp?" she asked, not looking up.

"Think?!" the old man scoffed. "He's a Hightopp, plain as day. Why just look at him. Unnatural orange hair, color-changing eyes, mad as a hatter – just like the rest of them!"

"There's more of me?" the Hatter exclaimed.

"Your people breed like hoffels!"

Alice bit her lip. "What's a hoffel?"

Fwamp looked at her as if she'd asked the dumbest thing in the world, then looked at the Hatter with equal disdain.

"It's a small creature that multiplies quite fast, Alice dear," the Hatter explained, patting her hand.

Alice smiled up at him, then looked at Fwamp. "Do you know where can find the Hightopp family?" she asked.

Fwamp sat back. "They roam around, but I think a clan or two of them still hail from Eist."

"Excellent." The Hatter said, rising and pulling Alice up with him. "Thank you most kindly for your time. "You've done us a great service."

Alice heard Fwamp muttering as the door slapped closed behind them. As soon as her feet hit the lane, the Hatter gathered her into his arms and swung her around like a child. He was exuberant; his eyes flashing quickly through the spectrum of color. He set her down and kissed her lips, his enthusiasm becoming contagious. Alice threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back with ardor. When their lips finally parted, they were both breathing a bit raggedly and we're flushed a pleased pink.

"Shall we continue on then, my dearest Alice?" the Hatter asked quietly.

Alice nodded and threaded her fingers with his. "Absolutely. Let's get you home Hatter Hightopp."

The Mad Hatter grinned broadly.


	4. Chapter 4

_*~*Author's Note: This is more of an FYI for ya'll who aren't exactly familiar as to WHY the Hatter is the way he is. In the Victorian period, the profession of 'hatter' was a booming one. As a hatter, mercury, in its elemental form, was used to cure the felts these hatters used for their hat making. Mercury is one of several toxic heavy metals that can cause serious side effects from exposure. One is madness. Hallucinations, delusions, and paranoia can be prominent. (This is where we get the phrase 'mad as a hatter'.) On the more physical side it can cause kidney failure. It can also cause a syndrome known as acrodynia. Acrodynia causes skin discoloration in the form of pinkening of the cheeks, lips, fingers, and toes. And thusly we have our Hatter's makeup explanation. It also commonly causes desquamation (shedding of the skin), especially in the hands. If you watch closely, Johnny Depp's hands are painted in such a way that they look diseased._

_More importantly to THIS story, removal from the source of the poisoning can usually completely reverse these side effects. At the very least, it will reverse the psychological effects, as well as both the skin discoloration and skin shedding. Kidney damage is sometime irreversible. _

_I've received many questions and comments pertaining to the Hatter's lack of…well…madness. I hope this clears it up a bit. Smooches *~*_

Alice and the Hatter began their trip east immediately. It took just over a day of walking to reach the outter most edges of Drumdard Swamp. Fog rolled thickly from the submerged lands; trees, dripping with heavy moss, looked quite sinister to Alice. They stopped at the edge both contemplating to sight before them. The Hatter tittered nervously.

"Perhaps we should make camp here for the night and start out early in the morning…at first light."

"Fantastic idea," Alice agreed too quickly, and she laughed at herself.

The Hatter shrank down his top hat, Alice, and himself in succession, giving the flimsy excuse that it looked like rain. In reality, though, the view was just too creepy to lie down beside it and close your eyes.

Once safely under the hat, the Hatter lied down and opened his arms to Alice who crawled into his embrace immediately. They lay silently, the Hatter stroking her hair and Alice listening to the steady galumph of his heart, waiting for sleep to take them.

Alice hovered on the precarious border between sleep and wakefulness, where possibilities are endless, and one can never tell what is real and what is a dream. She thought she heard Hatter speak, she swore she felt the humming in his chest, as he slowly recited a haunting melodic song. His fingers stroked her spine, drawing her deeper toward sleep even as she struggled to understand the lingering words spilling from his lips.

"A boat beneath a sunny sky…" Alice faded out slowly, then forced herself back. "Long has paled that sunny sky, echoes fade and memories die, autumn frosts have slain July."

He sounded so sad; Alice struggled against sleep. She wanted to comfort him, to murmur reassurances into his ear, to kiss away his fears.

"Still she haunts me, phantomwise, Alice moving under skies, never seen by waking eyes,…"

Alice? He was singing of her. Her mind felt sluggish, drugged almost; she couldn't move or speak. Was she dreaming this?

"In a wonderland they lie, dreaming as the days go by, dreaming as the summers die: Ever drifting down the stream, lingering in the golden gleam – life is what but a dream?"

Alice felt the Hatter's lips in her hair, briefly, and then she was no more.

As the light bled under the hat brim, some small sound woke Alice; she was feeling slightly more tired than when she'd went to bed. Her mind was sluggish, almost as if she'd been drugged – and the Hatter was missing. Alice sat bolt upright. What had woken her, and where was the Hatter? She pressed her hands to her head in an effort to quell the sudden pounding that had taken root there.

"Hatter?" she called out weakly, surprised that her voice was hoarse and her throat, raw.

Panic tugged urgently at her mind. She reached, automatically, for the dagger she kept strapped to her thigh – it too was missing. Something was terribly wrong.

Alice crawled toward the edge of the hat, doing her best to ignore the way the world tilted at her movement, and peeped underneath it. There were many, _many_, sets of feet out there. She crawled quietly to another area of the brim and peeked out again; she was surrounded. At the fourth glance she saw the Hatter and she stifled a cry beneath her hands. He was slumped over, bound at hand and foot, held between two…knights? Alice stared harder; she recognized those knights, they were the Red Queen's army, but they were rusted. They looked a lot worse for the wear. A sweeping gray gown appeared very close to Alice's peeping face, and the wearer bent down to bring her face level to Alice's.

"Good morning, Alice, won't you join us?" the woman said in a too kind voice.

Alice rushed backwards on all fours, but the hat was slapped away. Being so tiny, Alice didn't bother running. The giant gray woman, knelt down and gave her a small amount of the growing cake. Alice took it suspiciously, but ate it and returned to her proper size.

"There, that's better, isn't it?" The woman said pleasantly.

Alice took stock of her surroundings. The rusted knights had her surrounded, but their ranks weren't very deep. The woman was extremely peculiar looking and was obviously in charge.

Her gray gown was ornate but completely colorless. Her skin was the palest white; her makeup was applied artfully in varying shades of gray. It was as if all the color had been leeched out of her.

"Who are you?" Alice demanded. "And what have you done to the Hatter?"

The gray lady smiled graciously. "I am Fantasia, the Gray Queen,"

"Oh, for the love of Wonderland," Alice cried, exasperated. "How many bloody Queens are there?"

"I am the rightful Queen of Underland!" The woman snapped. This was met with fervent agreement from her guard.

"Let the Hatter go," Alice hissed, taking what she hoped was a menacing step forward.

"He was quite uncooperative," Fantasia said idly.

The Hatter stirred in his captives arms and raised his head, his nose was bleeding. "Alice?" he murmured groggily. "Alice, run,"

"Unhand him!" Alice snarled. "Immediately! He's hurt!" she added, punctuating her statement with a vicious backhand across the Queen's face.

She was instantaneously looking down the wrong end of many swords.

The Queen touched her cheek and regarded Alice silently. Alice stood her ground, fuming.

"At ease," the Queen said finally. "Release the hatter,"

The two rusted knights holding the Hatter's arms, slit his binds and dropped him; he half stumbled, half crawled to Alice. He groped at her skirts and Alice dropped to her knees, pulling him into her embrace and stroking his hair gently.

"Are you alright, Hatter?" she murmured into his ear.

The Hatter nodded, but clung to her desperately. "You should have ran, Alice," he nearly moaned.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the Queen said matter-of-factly.

"You already have!" Alice spit out violently.

"I told you, he was quite uncooperative."

"That doesn't give you the right to hit someone, you monster" Alice snapped, tearing some fabric from her skirts and gently dabbing at the Hatter's bloody face. The Hatter narrowed his eyes at the Queen and nodded his agreement.

The Queen sighed in exasperation. "My apologies, hatter."

The Hatter remained silent.

"What do you want of us?" Alice asked brusquely.

"Your support," the Queen answered succinctly.

"Never," Alice nearly laughed.

"Long live the White Queen!" the Hatter added for good measure.

The Gray Queen shook her head with a sigh. "You've been mislead," she said gently. "Mirana is just as terrible as Iracebeth, in her own way."

"Liar!" the Hatter cried. "Filthy, no good, stupid, dirty, backwoods, self-serving, slovenly…"

His insults continued, increasing in profanity, until Alice touched his arm lightly. He visibly reeled himself back in and settled his now orange gaze malevolently on Fantasia, but remained silent.

The Gray Queen didn't bat a lash, instead she sighed as though the weight of the world rested on her shoulders. "I promise you, you have been mislead. You will accompany back to my castle and I shall prove it to you."

"We will do no such thing!" Alice cried.

Fantasia sighed again. "Unfortunately, Alice, it was not a request."

Alice bristled. "You said you would do us no harm!"

The Queen's face softened. "I will do you no unnecessary harm," she amended, motioning for some of her guard to come forward. "But you will return to my castle with me, and you will be held captive there until you understand the truth."

"I'd rather die!" the Hatter cried, and Alice tightened her grip on him.

The Queen visibly saddened. "I hope you will not force my hand in that, Hatter. I truly mean you no harm."

With that haunting promise still echoing in the air, Alice and the Hatter were firmly snatched to their feet and marched into the Drumdard swamps.

Alice stepped in quicksand twice on their march, losing a shoe both times. She was white with rage by the time she stepped in her third patch of the damn sinking sand.

"ARGGG!" she screamed in fury as the two Knights escorting her tugged her roughly out. "I've bloody had it!"

They'd been walking for sometime now and she was muddy and soaked in sweat, her hair was a tangled mess twisting down her overheated back.

The Gray Queen, leading the procession in front of Alice, paused and turned around with a look of genuine sympathy, halting the entire army . She'd been moving along agilely from solid land to solid land without so much as a misstep.

"Alice," she said quietly, glancing briefly at the forlorn Hatter. "We're honestly almost there and you will have immediate access to a bath and clean clothes. You have my word. Just a little farther."

Alice stomped her foot. "I won't walk another bloody step!"

Fantasia sighed and signaled her guard and Alice was swept off her feet and into the arms of one of the knights. She immediately set to struggling and after a moment the knight threw her roughly over his shoulder amid loud and raucous protests from the Hatter. Eventually, he was thrown over a shoulder as well and the procession started again. Alice folded her arms haughtily and turned her head to meet the Hatter's eyes as they were bounced along.

Being tossed carelessly over a shoulder, Alice saw the castle only as they passed through it. She and the Hatter were brought down a steep spiraling stairwell and Alice assumed they were heading for the dungeons.

They arrived, however, at something less macabre. Oh, there were bars on the doors alright, but these were not your average cells. The cell Alice was shoved into, somewhat roughly, by the disgruntled knight was massive. It had soaring cathedral ceilings of gray marble though it contained no windows. In one corner of the expansive room a luxurious double canopied bed stood. Near her cell door was a table and chair. The granite table contained a lantern. On the opposite wall of the bed, a bath was curtained off by gray silk screens. There was a gray clad maid in the partitioned bath, drawing a hot bath for Alice. In the middle of the wall that separated her cell from that of the Hatter was a small barred window so that they could see and talk to each other.

Alice ran to that small window now and saw with some relief that the Hatter's accommodations were identical to her own. She touched his cheek briefly and offered a smile, before turning and regarding the Gray Queen stonily.

"You have us, _your majesty_," she said snidely. "Now what will you do with us?"

The Queen was not put off. She sighed. "I do so hate having behind these bars." she said sadly. "Ask for anything you desire - except your freedom - and it shall be given. You are not prisoner's here. You are guests, with…limited access. Have yourselves a nice bath, and I shall have a hot supper brought down to you immediately. Get a good night's sleep, for tomorrow we discuss most unpleasant things."

With another sigh and a sad gaze, the Queen turned and left. Alice glanced at the maid who curtsied and motioned to the bath with a dip of her head. Alice sighed with real agitation. She glanced at the Hatter.

"We'll have a bath and something to eat," she said grudgingly. "And then we'll figure out how to get out of here."

The Hatter nodded seriously, stroked her cheek, and moved toward his curtained bath. Alice snapped at the maid, sending her scurrying away. After a long hot bath in the perfumed water, Alice slid into the silvery gray gown hung out for her. It was a very Guinevere-ish gown, fitted, with a scooped neck, flowing sleeves, a dropped waist, and short train. When she returned to the window the Hatter was sitting at his table waiting. He looked pale to Alice, his pink cheeks were pallored. He was dressed in a gray shirt and charcoal pants and stockings. He hurried over to her when he noticed her at the window and his dull green eyes returned to their fluorescence when he saw her in the gown.

"You look beautiful, Alice. Captivity suits you," he said and laughed manically for a moment.

They plotted for awhile before their dinners were brought down and placed in their cells. It was roast chicken and potatoes and the smell alone made Alice's stomach snarl and her mouth water. After some internal debate, they both devoured the food. Immediately, they both began to feel off balance and sleepy. The food had been drugged.

"H..h…Hatter," Alice breathed when she heard a thump from his cell as he fell to the floor. She tried to call out for help, but she too collapsed and all went black.


	5. Chapter 5

(Author's Note – Nubile: Adj. 1. Of marriageable condition or age. 2. Sexually attractive – used to describe young women. Also, the "song" from the last chapter, is actually most of the opening poem of _Through the Looking Glass_. Sorry, thought ya'll would catch that immediately.)

Alice opened her eyes and looked around. She was tucked into the ornate bed of her cell. How had she gotten here; hadn't she passed out on the floor? She sprung from the bed, barely noticing that she was dressed only in a thin slip, and ran to the window that looked into the Hatter's cell. He was up, fully dressed, merrily working away at a table of fabrics, making his hats.

"Alice!" He cried happily, scurrying over to the window.

Alice gripped the bars tightly, there was an odd gleam in his eyes.

"I've been considering words that start with the letter 'N'," he announced, his green eyes darting around her cell.

"Nnnaughty. Nnnautical." He glanced at Alice. "NAKED! Alice! You're nnnearly nnnude!"

She glanced down at herself; he was right. The slip she wore was so sheer she could see the pink of her skin through it. She crossed her arms over herself and hurried off to tug her gown on.

"Sorry, Hatter! So, so sorry!" she cried, out of his sightline.

The Hatter wrapped his fingers around the bars and tried to peer into her cell.

"Nnno nnneed for apologies, Alice. " he called. "You're positively nnnubile." He added softly.

"What?" Alice called, her voice muffled by the silk she was tugging over her head.

"Nnnothing, Alice." He called back with a mad giggle.

Alice returned to the window. "Hatter, are you alright?" she asked slowly.

He tilted his head to the side. "Couldn't be better. Oh! Alice! Look! I'm making hats! How exciting! What's your favorite color? And, by and by, if we're presently speaking of colors – where have they all gone? Have I lost them in my head? It's quite disorganized in here," He trailed off, staring at a point somewhere above Alice's head.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong with you, Hatter?"

He started at her voice then paused, seeming to consider the question. "What's your favorite 'n' word?"

Alice sighed. "Hatter, you're mad. Again."

He grinned crookedly. "Nnno. I'm quite happy. I like the word nnnebula. Nnnebula's make me happy. Not mad or sad, but glad. Oh look, I rhymed. How lovely!"

Alice let out an incredulous breath; what had happened to Hatter? She ran to the door of her cell and screamed out for the guard. When he approached, she demanded the Queen. Nnnow.

"Very forceful, Alice" the Hatter called with a serious expression. "Hurrah!"

"Oh Hatter," she sighed, rubbing her forehead and pacing the width of her cell. The Hatter had his head shoved against the bars, watching her.

The Queen appeared a short time later, sweeping down the stairs in another stunning gray gown. She approached Alice immediately. Alice noted that she held a large, gray, leather-bound book in her hands.

"You asked for me?"

"What's wrong with him?" Alice asked, jabbing her finger at the leering Hatter in the window of her cell. He grinned and waved.

"My dear," the Queen said slowly, as if talking to a child. "he's mad."

"He wasn't," Alice snapped. "He was fine until you drugged us. Again."

"Yeah!" the Hatter yelled.

The Queen looked contrite. "I do apologize about that," she said. Alice glared. "But the drug you received last night," the Queen went on. "Is completely harmless. I assure you that it is not the root of his madness."

"Then why was he fine yesterday and off his rocker today?" Alice asked in a rude tone.

The Queen shrugged helplessly. "I'm not a physician Alice. He woke up and asked the guard for materials to make hats. He was completely lucid at the time." She paused. "Hatter!"

The Hatter's eyes turned slightly orange around the edges as he shifted his gaze from Alice to the Queen.

"Have you done anything else that may account for your current mental state?"

He narrowed his eyes; the orange bleeding through more of the iris. "I jus' make me hats," he spit in a thick Scottish accent.

The Queen returned her eyes to Alice. "I'm sorry, but I don't know."

Alice folded her arms. "Why did you drug us?"

"My guard is minimal at best, Alice." The Queen said softly. "I do not have the manpower to guard you around the clock. My guard needs rest too."

"Down with the bloody Red Queen," the Hatter muttered restlessly.

Fantasia gazed at him thoughtfully. "You're quite right, Alice," she said suddenly. "There is something off with him today. If he doesn't improve by tomorrow, I'll send for a physician."

The Queen slid the book she was holding through Alice's bars and set it on her table. "This is the truth Alice. It's photographs and journal entries that explain the truth about my sister's Mirana and Iracebeth. And of myself."

Alice whipped her head around. "Your sisters?" She sputtered.

The Gray Queen nodded. "Royalty runs in blood lines."

"How many are there in your family?" Alice whispered.

"Four." Fantasia answered. "Iracebeth is the eldest, then Mirana, then our brother Xavier, and then I."

"A King as well!" snorted the Hatter. "Lovely!"

Fantasia shot him a dark look and his maniacal laughing cut off mid giggle. "Xavier is dead. At the hands of your precious Mirana, no less!" she snapped.

Alice's mouth dropped open and the Hatter gasped. "I don't believe it." Alice stuttered.

The Queen's eyes narrowed and she motioned to the book in Alice's cell.

"The truth," she said simply before turning and bustling up the stairs.

When they were alone, Alice took the book into her hands and glanced at the Hatter. He was beaming a toothy, slightly unsettling, smile at her. She went to him, reaching through the bars to stroke his cheek while he looked on expectantly. He was reeling inside his own head; Alice could see it in his eyes. What had brought on the bought of madness? Where was the Hatter she'd known the last few weeks?

"Hatter," she said softly and he grinned benignly at her. "Would you make me a hat while I read this? Something lovely and feminine,"

"Oh of course, Alice!" he cried, clapping his hands together. "I'd like nothing better!" He turned to his table of fabrics in varying shades of gray and rubbed his hands together vigorously. "Now what shall we do for Alice, hmm? Something to match her pretty dress…hmm," he was immersed already in the process and with a sad sigh Alice took the book to her bed and began to page through it.

The book provided some pretty provocative arguments, Alice thought idly, as she paged through it. The family photos were exceptionally intriguing. Mirana started life as a dark-haired fairy of a child, dressed in untamed colors, whom romped about wildly with Xavier. It was only as she grew into a teenager that she seemed to subdue into the starkly white Queen, Alice knew today. What had caused the transformation and where was the raven-haired child who laughed so merrily in the photos?

Iracebeth had shown a love of red from an early age. From her bulbous headed infancy, it seemed Iracebeth had been swaddled in red. She rarely smiled in photographs, and yet her gaze was not malevolent. She regarded her siblings with cool detachment, except Xavier, whom she gazed at as if he'd hung the moon.

Fantasia was an exceptionally lovely child, always dressed in bright flowing dresses and doted upon by Mirana and Xavier.

Xavier, oh Xavier, was the most handsome male Alice had ever seen. He grew out of his knobby-kneed youth and into the most glorious man, with unruly black hair and a staggeringly muscular build. He possessed the bluest eyes, a blue unrivaled by any color in Underland. He was always laughing and grinning in his pictures, usually with a casual arm slung around one of his sisters.

The final photograph showed the Queens as Alice knew them, except Fantasia. Iracebeth, looking sour, dressed in head to toe red and thick makeup, Mirana with shockingly pale hair and a vividly white gown looking serene, Xavier dressed in a suit of armor, his blue eyes sparkling while he laughed, and his arm thrown around Fantasia's shoulders, and Fantasia, her raven curls tumbling wildly about her face dressed in a bright gown of many colors.

What had happened?

Alice flipped the page and began reading a short journal entry:

_I know that Iracebeth doesn't want Xavier to become King because she desires the throne for herself. Because she is the eldest, Iracebeth thinks that she is entitled to it. But the laws of Underland clearly state that the first-born son shall take the throne. _

_Iracebeth has no respect for the rules._

_Although I do not believe Xavier to be a capable King, I do realize that it is his duty to try. I only wish that he could adhere more to the rules and oaths that his position deems necessary. _

_Does he really believe that it is acceptable behavior for a King to run, and dance, and shout, and play?_

_He is, of course, not the only one responsible for his outlandish behavior; Fantasia encourages such rowdiness with her carefree attitude. How I wish they could be kept apart – for their own sakes…_

* * *

_Something must be done. The coronation is rapidly approaching and Xavier is nowhere near ready to assume the throne! Why, just yesterday, I caught him hopping in and out of rain puddles with Fantasia! They soaked through their clothes with mud _and_ water. How disgraceful._

_However will Underland remain within i's laws if such a King oversees it? No. It simply cannot come to pass._

_I will have to figure out a way to stop it…_

* * *

_RULES! Does no one have any respect for them?! Proper etiquette must be observed at all times! Kings and Queens do not play! They rule over their lands justly and STRICTLY by their laws and oaths!_

_Xavier will ruin our great land._

_I've spoken to Iracebeth about this and she agrees, though I think it's just because she wishes to be queen._

_I would make a much juster queen…_

_I have to do it. I cannot put it off any longer. Tomorrow is the coronation and Xavier simply cannot be king. It may go against my oaths, but I must stop him._

_This tiny infarction will surely be overlooked as it is for the greater good…_

The album ended there and Alice sat quietly as she absorbed all she had learned. It seemed as if Mirana were mad…as…well…a hatter. She most definitely has a serious distaste for anything fun and an unhealthy obsession for following the rules. Did she kill Xavier? Alice shuddered. It certainly seemed like a possibility if those journal entries were to be believed.

It was then, as Alice sat considering, that the Hatter announced that he'd finished her hat. Forcing a smile, Alice went to the window between their cells and accepted the bit of fabric he passed through to her. It was truly a lovely hat.

Alice placed the grey silk creation atop her head and sighed sadly as the Hatter looked on madly.

"Do you love it?" he asked loudly.

"I do, Hatter, I really do," she assured him with a squeeze of his hand.

His hands were bleeding and Alice cried out upon seeing his blood on her hands.

"Oh, Hatter!" she cried. "What have you done to yourself?!" She tugged his hands closer the look at them.

It was the tips of his fingers that bled, the skin on them looked strange, as if it were wax that was melting. Alice stifled a sob as she glanced up at his face to see that his eyes had shifted to the frightened blue of a child as he looked on with her at his mangled hands.

"What's wrong with me?" He whispered.

"I'm not sure," she whispered back, frightened. "You can't remember anything?"

He shook his head slowly. "There's so much in my head now, Alice, I can't think."

"Shh," she soothed him gently. "It's going to be alright. I'll send for the Queen."

Alice called out to the guard absently and sent him for the Queen, all while pressing a handkerchief to his disfigured hands.

"Alice," he said quietly. "I'm not feeling so well,"

She glanced up at his face noticing for the first time how pale he truly was and the sheen of sweat upon it. His breath was coming in small gasps, the effort seeming mountainous to him. She felt his hands quiver in hers. Hatter was very, very, ill.

Alice was terrified.


End file.
